Maeko Iburi
, is a product of and a missing-nin of Iwagakure. Loyal and altruistic to a fault in his youth, he grew dissillusioned with serving the village after discovering it's dark past and slaughtering many to protect it. Full of regret and dissappointment he made it his goal to eliminate those who created him before his body expired. As of now, he has been a member of the organization known as Kumoyami for a few years and more. As his activities have begun to appear more random and rare many assume he is deceased but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Background A few years after the 4th Shinobi World War, many would think that during a period of peace the villages would cut down on weapon production. Ironically, to make sure their villages were always with protectors, a group of Iwagakure shinobi who profited from the wars waged engaged in a clandestine operation classified as Gōka Kito. The project was made to create living weapons with the genetic material of obscure and near extinct clans who would serve as an "inferno" that would burn at their village thereby creating a threat fro them to stop. While they were successful in creating "humans" with the genetic material they acquired, most of their inventions passed away from drawbacks of their kekkei genkai and clan traits born from impurities in the genetic material they were made from and flaws in the cloning process. Years later, scouts of the project discovered labs which once belonged to the legendary Sannin known as Orochimaru. Taking left over genetic material from his experiments, they used it to create a new iteration of ryoushi. One was frailer than others but suprisingly displayed as much potential as his peers. Taking interest in the boy they assigned him to one of their most proficient operatives to be trained and raised. Taught about the Will of Stone practiced by shinobi of the village by his mentor, Yukio Shunsuke, he grew to be very benevolent for a murderer. Meanwhile in the background Iwa elders began to realize the deception of Gōka Kito and in response slowly reduced their funding as they begin to investigate. Realizing this the leaders of the project decided to shut it down and escape while they could. Taking advantage of the the blind loyalty displayed by most of their operatives they manipulated them against each other. Maeko was not immune to this deception and came to believe his sensei was a traitor. Hunting him down he found and engaged in a battle to the death with his former ally. While managed to fatally wound him he was defeated by his enemy's superior skill. To his suprise and horror, his foe didn't finish him off and revealed to him the true nature of Gōka Kito before passing away. At that moment, the boy's perception of reality and ideals were shattered. With nothing to believe in and crushed at the guilt born from his contribution to the death of his allies, he clung tightly to a desire for revenge. To enable him better hunt his quarry he took on the alias of a novice iron forger by the name of Suimin who travelled across villages seeking mastery of his craft. Throughout his journeys, he liquidated any who posed a threat to his ambitions including new companions he made. Years of stalwart stalking were brought to an end the day he pinpointed his prey. Confining them in their own refuge, he afflicted them with the most eerie illusions he could conjure as he slowly mangled their bodies with ghastly excitement. However his glee and purpose faded with their lives leaving him less than a shell of the person he was. Realizing how much his morality had grown to resemble that of those he hated and the pointlessness of his actions to avoid hypocrisy he treated himself as he would have treated them by sentencing himself to a life of consciously repeating ever worsening mistakes. Drenched in a reality of his own making and he began to question the true morality of his actions. Meeting a boy from an organization which fascinated him, he accepted their recruitment offer and has been given the designation of Fudou (ふどう, Fudou) which represents his "experimentation" on corpses using non-elemental chakra natures Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Reserves and Control Ninjutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Other Skills Stats Part I Part II Part III Quotes Trivia *Maeko smells like a cigarette.